


Two Bros(?) Chillin in a Penthouse

by Winterbirb



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Chaos, Flash Thompson Redemption, Harley Keener mentions, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Meeting the Parents, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterbirb/pseuds/Winterbirb
Summary: Never in a million years would Peter have agreed to going to a business dinner with his dad. Ever. But it was either that or help Happy with his security rounds. It was an easy pick.One dinner, a few words, and some father to father advice later and Peter is met with a bored Flash hanging out with the receptionist downstairs. And if he’s being honest, he hates himself for inviting the bully upstairs to be less… bored. And well Peter probably just ruined his own spring break.





	1. Spotlight is all Yours Kid

**Thursday,** _**April 12** _

Peter sighs, just one more day and he is out of school for spring break, freedom oh freedom Peter cannot wait. Wrestling with his tie the spiderling lets out a frustrated groan and rips the stupid piece of clothing from around his neck, taking an uneasy breath as his nerves settle back down. 

“FRIDAY turn the music down will you?”

Tony’s voice calls out over Peter’s music, his annoyance spiking again as _Jack Stauber’s_ _Buttercup_ fades into mere background noise, barely audible. “You having a hard time there kiddo?” His father’s voice is teasing but not rude, his hands gentle as he thumbs the black tie between his thumb and pointer finger. Peter only nods, moving his head at an angle so that his father can do what he couldn’t. ”Thanks dad.” Peter says after Tony takes a step back, admiring his handiwork, an approving smirk resting on his lips. “Anytime kiddie. You sure you want to go through with this? I mean- you still have a few minutes before the Thompson family gets here.” The mechanic says, running his hands through Peter’s hair in an attempt to fix it. 

Peter had agreed to attend his dads stupid business dinner, it was either that or going on a security run with Happy. Not that Peter didn’t like spending time with his uncle, he loved it, it’s just that the man seemed snappy and the young superhero was _not_ in the mood to get snapped at for just existing. Though, now that he’s thinking about it, Peter would have taken that chance. 

“Nah I’ll survive… hopefully.”

Tony’s hands rest on Peter’s cheeks, slightly smooshing them, pulling his head down the mechanic presses a kiss to Peter’s forehead. “That’s my boy.” They both smile, Peter enjoying the rhythmic beating of his father’s heart. They stand there for a few more minutes, Peter managing to rest fully against Tony, his face buried into the man’s neck. 

“Boss, the Thompson family is approaching the elevator now.”

FRIDAY’s voice rings, startling both occupants. “I’ll set the table, Peter you try and fix that disaster on your head.” Tony points a finger to Peter’s messy bed of curls that somehow managed to spring through the enormous amounts of gel that was supposed to hold them in place. Sighing, the boy obeyed, going into his dads bathroom and pulling the gel out the cabinet. Grimacing at the smell as he twisted the cap off, shivering at the way it squished and squelched around his fingers. “The Thompson family has arrived.” FRIDAY informed, Peter could hear the elevator ding literal seconds before she said it though. “You got this Pete, it is literally just a dinner with some business people and their kid that I will _never_ see again.” Peter spoke as he left his dads room, going down the familiar hallway that led to the kitchen.

“Mr. Thompson, Mrs. Thompson it’s great to see you again!”

”Mr. Stark yes hello!”

Peter rounds the corner and his blood runs cold, his heart rate spiking dramatically. It wasn’t the adults that freaked him out, it was their kid. Flash _fucking_ Thompson. God _why_ didn’t Peter make that connection earlier? The teen would have laughed at the look on Flash’s face if he wasn’t sporting the exact same _‘:0’_ look. “Parker?!” The bully finally gasped out, his voice annoyingly familiar in Peter’s ears. “Tony I didn’t know you had a son! Though why is his last name Parker?” Flash’s father questions, watching with curious eyes as Peter takes his place by his dads side. “Peter’s a bit shy, so to avoid the unwanted attention we use the last name Parker.” Tony says, resting a hand on the back of Peter’s back, something he does as a form of reassurance. “That and a lot of people don’t know I’m his son.” Peter added, Tony hummed in agreement. As weird as it sounded both Starks were content with the world seeing Tony as a man without kids. It was just easier. For both of them. Safer too.

“Shall we sit?”

Tony asks, looking towards the neatly set table, plates already set with food and glasses already filled with drinks (non alcoholic for the children of course). Peter ends up being sandwiched between his dad and Mrs. Thompson, sitting across from Mr. Thompson and directly across from Flash. Neither teen has spoken, making awkward eye contact every now and then, coughing afterwards. If the adults noticed the tense atmosphere they definitely didn’t try to fix it.

“So Peter!” 

Mr. Thompson’s voice startles Peter, his eyes meeting the man’s almost instantly. Upon realizing that he was startled so easily, his cheeks flared red. Mr. Thompson laughed, “You we’re right Stark, he is shy!” Tony laughed along, and it sounded genuine, though after years of experience Peter knew that was his _don’t-attack-them_ laugh, or at least that’s what he calls it. “So what do you like to do? What are you into?” The man asks, probably seeing if him and Flash had anything in common. “Oh uh,” Peter began to fidget with his fingers, the spotlight falling on him and being very uncomfortable. “I- uh like Star Wars, though w-when I’m not watching the movies I’m in the workshop with my dad. I’m normally always in the workshop with my dad.”

”Are you in the workshop against your will?” The, very annoying if Peter’s being honest, man prys. “No no no! I love it in the workshop! Just yesterday we finished some upgrades to Dum- one of the robots software. I also got to help with giving FRIDAY an update, normally I’m not allowed near her mainframe because last time I changed the language she spoke in.” Both father and son laugh at the memory, FRIDAY was speaking Gaelic for two weeks before they could get it fixed. Absolute hell. “Who’s FRIDAY?” Flash asked, his voice making Peter tense again. “The A.I. Doctor Banner and I created. Did it ourselves.” Tony brags, looking at one of the hidden cameras that rested behind Flash’s head. Mr. Thompson speaks again, “I wish I could get Flash on the same page as me, things would be a lot easier.” Peter recognizes that tone, it reminded him of Howard, though he never met the man. Peter could hear the way Flash’s heart rate picked up, he could see the way Tony clenched his jaw (because of course he knew the feeling of constantly being put down by his dad). “Well Peter is always with me while I work so I guess it just rubbed off on him.” The elder Stark shrugs, his shoulders tense, his smile so fake Peter wondered if it was uncomfortable to hold it as long as he was. 

Peter and Flash didn’t speak much after that, an occasional response here and there, Mr. Thompson throwing shade at Flash all the while praising Peter. Both boys silently swore to never, ever, go to another business dinner again. 

“Good night! Get home safe!” 

“Good night to you too!”

Both Starks nearly collapsed onto the couch after cleaning off the table, the sound of the dishwasher echoing over the now quiet home. Peter ripped off his tie, letting it fall to the floor just before he face planted onto the couch. Letting out a muffled groan, Peter patted around for his dad, dragging himself closer to the man so he could rest his head on the others thigh. Tony’s hands finding their way into Peter’s hair without thought. “You did well Pete, I’m proud.” There wasn’t much said but Peter understood.

_You didn’t panic, you tried to engage and did well when you did._

“Thanks dad.” The teen yawns, cuddling closer to the warmth that is his father. Emitting another groan, Peter rolled off the couch so he could stand, this question had been poking at him since he realized he was about to have dinner with Flash and his family. 

_How in the hell am I going to face Flash tomorrow?_


	2. Current Objective: Avoid Flash

_**Friday, April 13** _

Peter giggles -honest to god _giggles_ \- to himself, today is Friday the thirteenth, hopefully a freak accident happens and he dies. Anything to get him past the awkwardness that was last night and the embarrassment that was meeting Flash’s parents. 

“I think he’s _finally_ gone insane.”

Peter hears MJ say. 

“Yeah, I think you’re right.”

Ned responds, biting into his breakfast sandwich as the quiet chatter of tired students surround the trio. Peter had been staring at the wall for most of the time, he’d been unresponsive during the trip to school too, barely heard what Happy was talking about. Shaking his head the teen mumbled a quick _‘rude!’_ before resting his head on his hands. “What happened with the dinner thing? You didn’t respond to our messages.” MJ interrogated, mimicking Peter’s head in hands position. The spiderling huffed, “The Thompson family my guys.” Both friends looked confused, was that supposed to _mean_ something? Peter looked between Ned and MJ, his eyes showing just how batshit exhausted he was. Though before he could explain what ‘the Thompson family’ meant, Ned’s eyes widened in realization, the truth leaking into MJ’s features as well. 

“You had dinner with Flash’s _parents_?”

They said at the same time, it kinda made Peter laugh a little. Not a lot of people knew that Peter was Tony’s kid, Ned knew because Peter tells him everything and MJ knew because _“you two look a lot alike Peter, it’s kinda hard not to notice”_. The young superhero laid his head on the table, nodding as he did. “Yeah… so now Flash knows I’m a Stark and he’s probably gonna out me or something.” If Peter was being honest it was draining to constantly wonder what Flash was going to do today. Was he gonna tell the school? Was he gonna try to be buddy buddy with Peter because of his status? Was he just gonna get more mean because his father like Peter more than him? God Peter didn’t get a wink of sleep because of these questions and more, his anxiety parading his mentally dead body. 

“What’s up Flash!”

The trio all looked towards the cafeteria entrance where Flash entered, the aforementioned teen made eye contact with Peter, the latter freezing like a deer in headlights. _He’s gonna do it_ and _I’m so screwed_ ran though Peter’s head courtesy of you know it, you love it, anxiety! Though all Flash did was look away, greeting his friend with a fist bump and a “hey man” before talking about spring break plans. Peter sighed, Flash was up to something, he had to be because not sharing this information to ruin Peter’s life is very un-Flash of him. 

Flash did absolutely nothing to Peter for the half day they were there. Didn’t ever spare him a glance. 

“Dude would you blame him? The money and power your dad has makes everyone look poor and defenseless!” Ned exclaimed in fourth period, earning a glare and a harsh “not helping” from Peter and MJ. A violent shiver ran up Peter’s spine, making him turn around to see what (or who) caused it. Flash turned away quickly, basically that thing you do when you stare at someone and they look at you and you look away so they don’t know you were staring. 

“I’m soooo screwed.” He heard Flash sigh out. 

The final bell rang, bless half days, everyone began pouring out the school. Peter was being being picked up by Tony, or at least he was but Pepper at the wheel was more than confusing. Getting in the car Peter was about to say something but Pepper cut him off, “Tony wanted to get you but the meeting he’s in lasted longer than it was supposed to and now he’s not sure when or if he’ll get out. He says he’s sorry.” She explained, pulling away from the school. Peter nodded, “No it’s fine he gets busy no biggie, I understand.” He then shrugged, it sucked ass that his dad couldn’t pick him up but he’s Tony _freaking_ Stark, so yeah of course he was gonna be busy. “Hey what are you doing today?” Peter asked suddenly, confusing the woman but she answered anyways. “Nothing much, just checking to make sure everything is as it should be, I’ll be at the tower all day which doesn’t happen often. Why? You wanna spend some time with your favorite aunt?”

”Yeah, actually, I do.”

Pepper’s smile is worth all the money in the world to Peter, he only has four aunts, Cho, Natasha, Carol, and Pepper (Wanda being like a big sister). He loves them all. He adores his strong female role models. 

Running around with Pepper actually isn’t as tiring as Peter would have thought, they’d check on different things, people would stop her for a signature and use some really big words that Peter has never a day in his life heard of. “So,” The CEO began, running a hand through the boys messy curls, Peter leaning in subconsciously. “So…” he repeated back. “How’d the dinner go? Tony said you froze up a little but other than that did well.” Pepper removed her hand to sign another document, she looked at Peter with a questioning gaze before signing her name. The teen shrugged, “It was okay I guess, I got to meet Flash’s parents, which means I got to eat with Flash.” Pepper nodded in a understanding way, bless her. She was the only one that knew Flash bullied Peter, she was also the only one that wouldn’t bring a whole army to Midtown just to threaten the bully. “Okay so why are we still not telling Tony about Flash?” Pepper questioned, her heels clacking as she walked.

“Because Aunt Pep, Dad would probably go to the school- in a Iron-Man suit- and threaten to blast Flash off the map.” 

Pepper scrunched her nose, an amused grin blooming across her face. “You don’t know that.” 

Peter’s unamused stare made her laugh. 

“Okay he might do that.”

Peter jumped, “See! And then if he tells Uncle Rhodey just imagine the havoc that will happen!” Pepper laughed harder, giving the spiderling a look that said _‘give them some credit’_. Though before Peter could continue throwing shade on his father and uncle, he was cut off by a kid and their parent arguing. “I _really_ don’t wanna be here! You’ve been in meetings since I arrived!” The kid complained, their voice oddly familiar. Peter heard the father’s exasperated sigh, “If you keep this up you’ll be in the next meeting with me!” Peter _definitely_ knew that voice, Mr. _fucking_ Thompson. 

Pepper and Peter rounded the corner before the teen could turn them around, his eyes landing directly on Flash and his father. Flash looked 20 times more miserable, his father seemed to brighten up. “Ah!” He began, “just the Stark I wanted to see! Peter c’mere I gotta ask you something.” Doing as told the young superhero shuffled closer to the pair, the man’s hand clapping his shoulder seconds after. “I’m gonna be in a few more meetings before the day is over and Flash here needs someone to keep him company, I was hoping that by spending some time with you he’d get that hard worker quality you have.” Mr. Thompson paused, greeted Pepper, then went back to talking. “So could you do that? Keep Flash company for a few hours?” 

_Don't say yes don’t say yes don’t say yes,_ “Uh… sure.” _Fuck! You had one job Peter! Just the one!_

_ Current objective: Avoid Flash | failed  _

Peter looked at Pepper who smiled sadly, guess their hangout session just ended. “Flash is a great kid! You won’t regret it Stark!” Mr. Thompson clapped Peter’s shoulder again before walking off, presumably going to attend another meeting. Flash stood there, awkwardly looking around, literally anywhere that wasn’t Peter. “Do you want me to escort you two up to the penthouse or…?” Pepper trailed off, the tension making even her feel uneasy. 

_Yes please I’ll die without you oh my god Aunt Pepper please don’t go,_ “No I think we can manage on our own… c’mon Flash.” _Peter fucking Stark you big dummy._ The spiderling walked towards a different elevator, this one more secluded than the others, Flash following behind. Peter could hear Pepper sigh out a _‘good luck sweetie’_ before the clacking of her heels signaled her departure. Pushing the button to the elevator, both boys waited in silence as the elevator descended down, it’s doors opening seconds later. Peter stepped on, Flash following his lead. Still not a word spoken. 

Once the elevator came to a smooth stop, both boys stepped off, Flash setting his bag by the elevator. “Oh! Uh you can put that on the couch if you want.” Peter said awkwardly, watching as Flash moved his backpack to the couch, right next to his own. God it was so awkward, he just wanted his overly affectionate boyfriend to talk to him all night or some mushy gushy shit. Honestly anything to fix the tension. “I’m sorry if it’s a little warm in here, it’s still kinda cold outside.” Peter apologized, stupid fucking spider problems making him cold all the time and the heat had to stay on at least until May. “No it’s fine.” Flash’s response echoed off the walls. Both boys continued to look at each other, shuffling from foot to foot, having no idea what to do or say next. 

Peter was the first to break the silence. “There really isn’t a lot to do… I’m normally in the workshop right about now now.”

”Can we go? To the workshop I mean?”

“Not allowed.”

Flash raised an eyebrow, “You’re not allowed inside the workshop?” Peter huffed at that, crossing his arms at Flash’s bullshit. “ _I’m_ allowed, _you’re_ not. My dad doesn’t like people he doesn't know in the workshop, especially people my age, he doesn’t want something exploding and someone dying.” 

“He also does not trust you or Harley in the workshop unsupervised anymore.”

FRIDAY chimes in, and Peter can feel Flash’s eyes boring into his skull. “Who’s Harley?” Flash most likely thought Harley was a girl. 

“Harley is Peter’s boyf-”

”Hey you wanna go look around the tower?! I- I uh think some of the _avengers_ are hanging out around here!” Peter basically shouts over FRIDAY, hoping to every god he could think of that Flash would drop the Harley subject. And apparently mentioning the avengers did just that. Sighing heavily with his cheeks returning to normal, both boys hopped back onto the elevator, descending two floors down. “This is the common area, the floor above us is dads private workshop, the one below is where the other avengers stay.” Peter explained, stepping off with Flash following. 

“Hey Peter-Man!” Sam greeted, looking over his shoulder, his tone light. Flash gasped quietly, his eyes bulging. Natasha appears behind them, Peter can tell by the glint in her eyes that she’s about to destroy his whole career. “Someone new? What’s Harley gonna think Pete? You know how he gets.” Nat said, tsk-ing as she hooked an arm around Peter’s neck, making him blush. 

“Who’s Harley?!” Flash asks again, now staring wide eyed at Natasha Romanov. 

The next few hours passed… okay. Peter was able to steer the conversation away from Harley, thank everything. Flash got to meet Bruce, the kind doctor letting the energetic bully ask away. Banner said something and both boys began laughing, genuinely laughing with each other. They went back up to the penthouse, Peter promising pizza. “Boss ate the last of the pizza at approximately 10:03 am.” FRIDAY snitched, causing Peter to grumble out a not surprised _‘of course he did’_. Flash laughed. 

Before they knew it the sun had begun to set, Flash getting a text from his father to come downstairs. “Oh I gotta go… bye Parker.” Flash said, absentmindedly using the fake last name. “Yeah bye.” Peter waved, slumping against the couch as the elevator closed with Flash on it. Peter’s phone rang, “Hi Harley.” He purred, using the rest of his time before Tony got in to talk to Harley. 

“Oh today? It was… interesting.”


End file.
